Cat Learns Bad Words
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: After Cat hears her brother using some strong language, she soon starts swearing and gets her friends doing it too.


One, morning, while Cat was riding with her brother to school, her brother was acting more insane then ever that morning. He kept screaming at the trees. Cat was getting a little nervous as he was driving out of control.

"They're just trees. You shouldn't make them feel bad." Cat said, trying to calm her brother down.

"They're mocking me, Cat! Just look at that big one over there!" Her brother yelled as he began pulling over off the road.

Cat covered her eyes and said to herself, "The poor tree. I can't look."

Her brother then smashed his car into the tree, damaging it. He then screamed and kicked the front door open. "That poor door."" Cat said.

Her brother then started kicking the tree and punching it and as he was began to use strong words Cat had not heard before. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she heard him scream, "You f-ing tree! I'll p- on your f-ing grave, you mother-"

"Oh, my God!" Cat's hand flew to her mouth. "Those words. They sound so strong and powerful. I wonder why I haven't heard them before." She then opened the car door and walked to her brother and said, "I'll just walk to school. You just don't let the tree win."

"Don't worry, Cat. I'll get this piece of s- if it's the last thing I do." He then punched the tee again and shouted, "How do you like that, -sucker!"

Cat then ran away from her brother as the fight with the tree was getting ugly.

Meanwhile, at Hollywood Arts, Tori was at her locker, fixing her locker door. Jade had broken it recently while they were in a fight and she couldn't get it to light up and some of the letters were knocked off.

Robbie then walked to her with Rex and said, "Hey, Tori, Jade really busted your locker door yesterday."

Tori sighed and said, "Well, better my locker then me." Tori then tried to light her locker door up again and then just said, "I give up!"

Tori and the others were in class a few minutes later and Sikowitz was giving lessons on aggressive acting. "Tori, Jade get up on stage." He stated.

Jade sighed and said, "Why me and her?"

"Oh, non of your kid's whining. You can work your problems out on your own time." Sikowitz said as they both got on stage.

"Now, Jade. You need to say something hateful towards Tori, as if she made you more mad then anyone. As if she killed your family or burned your house down."

Jade just smiled evil and said, "I love this school."

"Oh, God..." Tori moaned.

Jade then got up in her face and said, raising her voice, "You think you can get away with this! I swear to god, you burn my house I will cut your your throat and rip your hands off!"

Sikowitz and all the students then screamed as Tori was getting nauseous, nearly wetting her pants.

Sikowitz then clapped and said, "Excellent, Jade."

Cat then walked into class and she gasped and said, "Jade, what did Tori do?"

Sikowitz walked over to Cat and said, "We're working on aggressive acting today. Cat, you go up on stage and I want you to scream at Jade as if she made you more mad then anyone."

"Kay, Kay," Cat said with a smile as she walked up on stage as Tori walked back down to her seat.

Cat then looked Jade in the face as she just crossed her arms, thinking she wasn't gonna say anything threatening. "You no good f-ing piece of s- I'll kick you down and p- on your f-ing grave!"

Jade then was silent in shock and everyone in the classroom covered their mouths in shock. "Mother of God!" Robbie shouted in shock.

"What the hell happened to Cat? Andre said in shock.

"Young lady! I will not tolerate that language in my class. If you say anymore of those words I'm gonna have to suspend you, or something." Sikowitz said as he began drinking from a coconut.

"What was wrong with those words?" Cat asked, very surprised.

"I'm not discussing this any further, just take your seat and be quiet." Sikowitz responded. Cat did as he said and stepped off the stage.

Later that day during lunch time Cat walked to the table where Tori and the others were sitting. She sat down and said, "Hey, guys."

"Well, hello, little red, potty mouth." Andre said,.

"Are you at this table to make us sick with your language. You know, on second thought I would like that, go ahead." Jade said as she was drinking some coffee.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cat asked, giggling a little as she was eating some grapes.

Tori put her hand on Cat's shoulder and said, "Cat, you're so sweet, but silly. Did you know what you were saying in class today was horrible disgusting language?"

Cat gasped and said, "What! Oh, no! I thought everyone swears sometimes though."

"Well, yeah, but only on rare occasions, and usually words like damn or hell, but what you were saying in there are words that are part of the seven dirty words you shouldn't say." Tori explained.

"Well, what are the seven dirty words?" Cat asked.

Jade handed her a list stating all seven words that should not be said. "Here's all seven of them. I think there should be more on the list though."

Cat looked at the list and she gasped and said, "Oh, no! I'm a potty mouth. I said three of the seven dirty words."

Tori patted her on the shoulder and said, "As long as you know you shouldn't use them it's okay. Oh, and, Jade, why do you keep a list of those words?"

"Because they give me a good feeling in my heart." Jade said with a smile.

Sinjin then walked up to Jade and said, "Hey, Jade, can I sit next to you, you smell nice today."

"Get the f- away from me before I make you p- your f-ing pants." Jade responded. Sinjin then literally wet himself and ran off.

"Dang, those words sure are powerful." Andre said.

"I'm trying to get Cat to stop cussing and it's not gonna help if you're encouraging her." Tori scolded Jade.

"Well, it's not my fault the girl is so retarded. I've been using those words behind your backs for years." Jade responded as she picked up Tori's can of Wahoo Punch and licked the can.

"Oh, you got my can dirty, you c-" Tori said I'm anger. She then covered her mouth.

Jade then gave her the can and said, "Well, it looks like the good mannered and religious girl just said a dirty word. Oh, so naughty, Tori."

"You made me cuss on purpose and how many times do I have to tell you I don't talk like a mother-ing movie star from the 1940s."

"Stop it, you're tearing me and Rex apart with this language!" Robbie said, crying.

"Oh, man up, you pussy f-" Rex responded, laughing.

"Rex, watch that filthy f-ing mouth!" Robbie responded, covering Rex's mouth.

"Stop it! Look what I've done! I've got you all f-ing cussing. It's my fault. Oh, f-!" Cat then began crying.

Tori patted Cat on the back and said, "Aww, it's not your fault, Cat. Jade's the one who started it."

"C'mon, guys. Let's just try to start watching our mouths." Beck said with a smile.


End file.
